Comfort
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: AU. Piper comes out to her parents, and only Alex is there after. vauseman.


**Title: **Comfort

**Pairing: **Piper/Alex

**Prompt: **(taken from imagineyourotp) Person A is kicked out after coming out. Person B comforts them.

* * *

Alex ran her fingers through Piper's hair, humming a tuneless song. Piper stared up from her place on Alex's lap, smiling sheepishly.

"We really should be doing our homework," she pointed out, grabbing one of Alex's hands and intertwining their fingers. Alex raised a brow.

"You want me to stop?" she asked.

Piper nodded. Alex sighed and rested her hands on the edge of the bed, attempting to lift herself off the bed. She sighed when Piper refused to move from her place.

"Pipes, I can't-"

Piper gave Alex a sad pout, snuggling herself deeper into Alex's lap. "We can do it from here."

"You're an asshole," Alex laughed affectionately, putting on her glasses. She reached out behind her to grab out the homework sheet that Healy had assigned them, and handed it to Piper. The blonde scanned through the sheet quickly, biting her lip.

"What's the first thing we have to do?" Alex asked.

"Read the third chapter of the textbook," Piper said, groaning slightly as she lifted herself up. She paused, and glanced down at the paper again. "Wait, that's not right."

"What?"

Piper glanced up at Alex, leaning in closer to her. "First, we need a kiss good luck," she whispered huskily.

Alex chuckled, reaching out and brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. "You're so fucking cheesy."

Their lips brushed together, and then Piper pulled away quickly and stood up, holding the paper and frowning down.

"What the fu-"

The door suddenly opened, and Ms Chapman walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Piper, I hope you two are doing homework," she snapped sternly.

Piper nodded slowly, pointing to the paper in her hand. "Yeah, I was just reading through the sheet with Alex."

The older woman raised her brow. "Well, just make sure you finish that tonight."

Piper nodded.

"And I heard some news down at café today. Ms Reynold's daughter came out as gay. Shocker, right?" her mum said.

Piper nodded again, biting down on her lip.

"Well, I'm just glad you haven't turned into one of them," Ms Chapman laughed, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. "I can't imagine what your father and I would do."

Piper paled visibly, blinking back tears. She refused to look at anything but the paper in her hands.

"Mum, I really need - we really need to do this," she said. Ms Chapman raised a brow and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Piper let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been keeping in. She leaned against the wall and slid down, wiping at her eyes. She glanced up at Alex with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you – "

Alex held up a hand, moving to sit next to Piper. She wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder, letting the other girl cry into her.

Alex rubbed circles on Piper's back, whispering comforting words in her girlfriend's ear.

"I – I'm too _scared_, Alex," Piper sobbed, "I can't even tell them who the fuck I really am, b-because I know they''ll _hate _me."

Alex squeezed her body harder, pressing her lips against Piper's forehead. "They're your parents, Pipes. They'll love you no matter what."

Piper shuddered and nodded slowly, looking up at Alex. "I heart you."

Alex laughed softly at their inside joke. "I heart you too."

* * *

It was the morning after Piper cried her eyes out to Alex. The other girl had gone home late in the night, after a rather intense make out session, leaving Piper alone in her room. Alone to her thoughts.

She was going to do it today.

She was going to come out.

She was thankful it was a Saturday, which meant that both her dad and her mum would be home. Unless her dad was out with some other woman.

She shook away the thought and made her way downstairs, smiling brightly at her younger brother. Cal stuck out his tongue playfully, running back to his room.

It made a few of the butterflies in her stomach go away. Only a few, though.

She let out a heavy sigh as she walked into the kitchen. Her mum was there, sipping on her coffee, and her dad was reading the newspaper. Piper sat down, biting her lip nervously.

It was now or never.

She cleared her throat. Her parents glanced up at her.

"I… I have to tell you something," she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her father placed the newspaper down, staring at his daughter with a worried look in his eye. "What is it?"

"I – I don't know how to – I'm not sure how to put it," she stammered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Put what, Piper?" her mum asked.

"You remember the girl I had over yesterday?" They both nodded, although her mum's nose crinkled a bit. She ignored it. "Well, she's – she's more than just a _friend_."

Her mum's eyes widened.

"I mean, she's – she's my girlfriend. I'm gay," the words finally passed through her lips. She glanced down at her fingers then up at her parents.

Her mother was staring at her with shock and disgust, and her father's face was something she could only describe as pure rage. Piper paled visibly, clenching to the edges of her seat tightly.

"What the fuck did you say?" her father snarled, standing up and approaching her. Piper flinched.

"I-"

Her father cut in by throwing a fist to her face. She fell to the floor, rubbing her cheek in shock.

"GET OUT!" her father roared, his face red, a vein in his neck throbbing violently. Piper swallowed, wide eyes glancing from her mother to her father. Her mother was shaking her head, almost in disappointment. Her father raised his hand again. She flinched back, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall down.

"I-I'll pack my stuff," she said, shaking as she stood up.

"You have thirty minutes to get your goddamn dyke ass out," her father growled.

Piper bowed her head down and ran upstairs, wiping at her eyes. She could feel a bruise forming where her father had hit her. She closed the door behind her when she entered the room, and broke down into a sobbing mess.

She opened a suitcase and put in as much as she could in twenty minutes. Her phone had vibrated a couple of times; Alex had texted her.

**From: **Alex

**Are we still going to the movies today?**

Piper choked, shoving the phone back into her pocket. Five minutes later, it vibrated again.

**From: **Alex

**You do know I can see that you saw this, right?**

**From: **Alex

**Pipes?**

She quickly shut down her phone and shoved it in her pocket; she couldn't deal with Alex. Not now.

Her father's booming voice had roared from downstairs to remind her that her thirty minutes were up. Piper opened the door and made her way downstairs, dragging her heavy suitcase behind her. She passed Cal on the way, who was looking at her with wide eyes in the hallway. She gave him an apologetic smile. He turned and stormed to his room, slamming his door.

She was greeted by her parents when she came downstairs, who were both staring at her in disgust.

"We raised you better than this," her father said.

"Do you have any idea what the neighbours would say?"

Piper nodded, biting hard on her bottom lip. It was never about happiness with her mother, it was all about image. She can't even remember the last time her mother told her she loved her.

"I bet this is that Alex's fault!" her mother exclaimed. Her father growled.

"I should have thrown out that fag when I had the chance."

Piper shook with a sudden rage. She glared at her parents. "Shut the fuck up," she snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

She took a step forward. "Insult me all you fucking want, but don't you _dare _drag Alex into this fucking mess. She has been more of a family than you two ever were."

She knew she had made a mistake when her father's fist found its way to her stomach. She gave a gasp of pain, hunching over.

"I thought I told you to get out."

Piper gave her parents one final glare and stormed out of the house with all of her belongings.

* * *

Alex paced in her room, checking her phone whenever she could. It had been an hour since Piper saw her text, and still no reply. She was starting to get annoyed; the movie was in two hours, and she had wanted to go shopping for a while beforehand.

A knock on the front door snapped Alex out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it.

She widened her eyes.

A teary-eyed Piper was standing in front of her, holding a suitcase. She had a nasty bruise around her cheek. Rage consumed Alex for a moment, but she willed herself to calm down for the other girl's sake.

"Holy shit, Pipes," Alex breathed. Piper gazed at the other girl, who had grabbed at her arm and pulled her gently inside. They both sat down at the couch, Alex holding Piper for comfort. Piper began sobbing into her girlfriend's shirt.

"They – they kicked me out," she choked, clutching Alex's shirt.

Alex rubbed circles on her back, holding her tighter. "It'll be okay," she murmured. Piper swallowed, burying herself deeper into Alex.

"I love you, Pipes."

* * *

**Damn I rushed the end :P**

**So this is my first story for OITNB and my newly found OTP. Man, Alex and Piper have such great chemistry.**

**I'll probably be uploading more of these 'imagine your otp' oneshots with vauseman in the future.**


End file.
